Legend of Zelda X Episode 1
by GTZ
Summary: The first one was accidental, so read this one. A group of rebels must fightan evil dark lord to free the universe...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 2: Showdown

(This chapter will be a lot longer than last time.)

Link circled around this evil menace. Both were staring at each other. They stared for minutes. Then Link drew his blade. (Link dosen't have the master sword.) The shadow pulled out his arrows. It tried to shoot Link but Link deflected back his arrows and all of them hit the shadow. The shadow was now badly injured. There was one thing it could do. The only thing. It said "Self-destruct in 3,2,1… "Ahhh!" Yelled Link to the top of his lungs. KABLAMMMM! Link peered into the smoke. Then suddenly, he felt a shock of pain. "ARGHH!" said Link. The shadow had hit him with arrows. Then Link charged in for an attack. "Darnit!" exclaimed Link, "I missed". The shadow then lifted Link up without using his hands. "What the?" Link lurched for the the bow rifle. He grabbed it but missed the shots. "HEHE.." said the shadow. Then Link pulled the lightsword and hit the shadow. It hit! The shadow fell to the ground.

"WHEW!" said Link,"Glad that's over. "HEHE." Said something. "You're still alive?" exclaimed Link. "Of course I am fool!" said the shadow. "Now the fight is not over. Let us continue." Said the shadow. Link grabbed tightly his lightsword. This may well be the new sword of legend. Link asked:" Who are you and who do you work for." Asked Link. I am your darkest fears. I work for the dark lord. And only the dark lord. He has trained me on your every moves. What's that supposed to mean? It means that I know what you are going to do and when. But Link, I feel a great disturbance in you. A great power is coming and I have felt it. That is why I have stolen your food to lead you to this place where I will annhialate you once and for all. You'll never annhialate me as long as I am standing. Well, let's continue this fight Link. The dark lord wants me to bring your dead body soon or he will get angry.

The fight is still going on. Who will win? R&R this chapter to be able to read the next chapter. I have to at least get one review before writing the next chapter. So please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 showdown

Chapter 2: Showdown

(This chapter will be a lot longer than last time.)

Link circled around this evil menace. Both were staring at each other. They stared for minutes. Then Link drew his blade. (Link dosen't have the master sword.) The shadow pulled out his arrows. It tried to shoot Link but Link deflected back his arrows and all of them hit the shadow. The shadow was now badly injured. There was one thing it could do. The only thing. It said "Self-destruct in 3,2,1… "Ahhh!" Yelled Link to the top of his lungs. KABLAMMMM! Link peered into the smoke. Then suddenly, he felt a shock of pain. "ARGHH!" said Link. The shadow had hit him with arrows. Then Link charged in for an attack. "Darnit!" exclaimed Link, "I missed". The shadow then lifted Link up without using his hands. "What the?" Link lurched for the the bow rifle. He grabbed it but missed the shots. "HEHE.." said the shadow. Then Link pulled the lightsword and hit the shadow. It hit! The shadow fell to the ground.

"WHEW!" said Link,"Glad that's over. "HEHE." Said something. "You're still alive?" exclaimed Link. "Of course I am fool!" said the shadow. "Now the fight is not over. Let us continue." Said the shadow. Link grabbed tightly his lightsword. This may well be the new sword of legend. Link asked:" Who are you and who do you work for." Asked Link. I am your darkest fears. I work for the dark lord. And only the dark lord. He has trained me on your every moves. What's that supposed to mean? It means that I know what you are going to do and when. But Link, I feel a great disturbance in you. A great power is coming and I have felt it. That is why I have stolen your food to lead you to this place where I will annhialate you once and for all. You'll never annhialate me as long as I am standing. Well, let's continue this fight Link. The dark lord wants me to bring your dead body soon or he will get angry.

The fight is still going on. Who will win? R&R this chapter to be able to read the next chapter. I have to at least get one review before writing the next chapter. So please R&R!


	3. Showdown

Chapter 2: Showdown

(This chapter will be a lot longer than last time.)

Link circled around this evil menace. Both were staring at each other. They stared for minutes. Then Link drew his blade. (Link dosen't have the master sword.) The shadow pulled out his arrows. It tried to shoot Link but Link deflected back his arrows and all of them hit the shadow. The shadow was now badly injured. There was one thing it could do. The only thing. It said "Self-destruct in 3,2,1… "Ahhh!" Yelled Link to the top of his lungs. KABLAMMMM! Link peered into the smoke. Then suddenly, he felt a shock of pain. "ARGHH!" said Link. The shadow had hit him with arrows. Then Link charged in for an attack. "Darnit!" exclaimed Link, "I missed". The shadow then lifted Link up without using his hands. "What the?" Link lurched for the the bow rifle. He grabbed it but missed the shots. "HEHE.." said the shadow. Then Link pulled the lightsword and hit the shadow. It hit! The shadow fell to the ground.

"WHEW!" said Link,"Glad that's over. "HEHE." Said something. "You're still alive?" exclaimed Link. "Of course I am fool!" said the shadow. "Now the fight is not over. Let us continue." Said the shadow. Link grabbed tightly his lightsword. This may well be the new sword of legend. Link asked:" Who are you and who do you work for." Asked Link. I am your darkest fears. I work for the dark lord. And only the dark lord. He has trained me on your every moves. What's that supposed to mean? It means that I know what you are going to do and when. But Link, I feel a great disturbance in you. A great power is coming and I have felt it. That is why I have stolen your food to lead you to this place where I will annhialate you once and for all. You'll never annhialate me as long as I am standing. Well, let's continue this fight Link. The dark lord wants me to bring your dead body soon or he will get angry.

The fight is still going on. Who will win? R&R this chapter to be able to read the next chapter. I have to at least get one review before writing the next chapter. So please R&R!


End file.
